


Pulled Below

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Murder, Rescue, Whumptober 2019, Wilford being a good friend :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: The Warfstache TV press party takes a turn when Bim finds himself drugged. Fortunately Wilford is there to keep things from going too far.Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink





	Pulled Below

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the summary, nothing...egregious happens to Bim, so hopefully I've tagged this right owo''
> 
> Enjoy!

So far, the press party for the upcoming new season of Warfstache TV has been a smashing success. Bim’s been scurrying from reporter to journalist to potential sponsor to media head for the past who-knows-how-long and keeping an excited smile on his face the whole time, and it seems to be paying off. There’s a lot of big names behind Warfstache TV this year, and a few who seem willing to back Hire My Ass as well.

After two straight hours of schmoozing, Bim finally, _finally_ takes a moment to breathe, sitting at the bar and letting his eternal smile fall off his face with a sigh. The party isn’t in the studio (Dark would never have allowed it), but rather at a swanky penthouse rooftop Bim rented for the occasion, complete with a fully stocked bar. The crowd is large and self-sustaining, business cards are being shared like flu germs, and Wilford is still bouncing from person to person, so Bim thinks he can afford to tap out for a few moments.

“What are you having?” asks the bartender.

“You got sex on the beach?” Bim asks.

The bartender nods and turns to make it.

“A bit girly, don’t you think?”

Bim turns to his right to see another man sitting one seat away, flashing a teasing grin. His suit and tie are both pitch black, but his hair is fluffy and reddish brown. His eyes are mossy green with flecks of brown to match his hair. He looks younger than Bim, probably early twenties. Bim doesn’t know what media outlet or news station he’s with, but he laughs anyway.

“What can I say?” he says as the bartender hands him his drink. “I like what I like.” He pulls out his wallet to pay, but the man beats him to it, putting his card on the table.

“My treat,” he says, “If you don’t mind talking to me for a while.”

Oh, so it’s like that, then. Still, Bim’ll take the free drink.

“Business or pleasure?” Bim asks, sipping his drink, “Or maybe both? Both is most fun.” The other man laughs.

“I was hoping for both, yes.” He holds out his hand. “I’m Aaron, by the way.”

“Bim Trimmer, but I’d hope you knew that already,” Bim quips, shaking Aaron’s hand. Aaron grins.

“Oh, of course. I came with some colleagues from Star Cross Media.”

“What do you do there?”

“Ah, I’m…” Aaron cough-laughs. “I’m the intern. I managed to talk my way into coming here with the rest of the marketing team, though.”

“I sure remember those days,” Bim says, sending a sidelong glance to where Wilford is telling a story to a small crowd. “Sometimes I think I'm still living them, seeing as I'm the one who planned this whole party in the first place. But if you keep doing good work, you’ll get somewhere eventually.”

“Well, if nothing else, I can say I’m endorsed by _the_ Bim Trimmer!”

“You flatter me!” Bim laughs. “Keep doing that.”

They continue to talk for a while, a bit about Bim’s show and Aaron’s company, but mostly they air grievances with their industry and make small talk. It doesn’t escape Bim’s notice that Aaron wants a little more than career advice from him. That much was clear from the moment he offered to pay for Bim’s drink. Bim is practiced at dealing with things like this, he’s good at acknowledging advances and responding just enough, enough to keep the other party happy without giving them too many expectations. It’s gotten a bit harder to do since he and Oliver started dating, but in this industry it pays to schmooze, even if it’s just to an intern. Besides, Aaron’s a nice kid; funny and charming but earnest, too new to the business to be cynical. Bim’s humored much meaner, and he’ll be honest, uglier people throughout his career. What can he say? Oliver will always be the cutest, most handsome thing ever in the universe…but Bim’s a sucker for pretty people. Aaron’s a good-looking guy, and Bim probably would’ve been attracted to him if he wasn’t in love with Oliver. It’s mostly his eyes, those pretty green-brown eyes.

Bim keeps staring at those eyes.

Pretty, pretty eyes.

Why is Bim so tired all of a sudden?

Is he drunk? No, that can’t be. He drank his sex on the beach but he didn’t order anything else. He’s pretty sure he didn’t. He tears his eyes away from Aaron’s to look back towards his glass. Nope, still just one empty glass. Why can’t he remember, though? He looks back at Aaron. He’s saying something. Shit, Bim should be listening. The room swims as he tries to focus.

“You alright?” Aaron asks. His voice sounds a little too far away.

“Yeah…” Bim rubs his eyes with one hand. His arm falls back down when he stops, too heavy to hold itself up. “I…just…”

He just what? He can’t think straight. His head hurts. He wants to go to sleep.

“C’mon, let me help you,” Aaron says, leaving his chair. He helps Bim up, and Bim puts an arm around his shoulders on instinct to support himself. “I’ll take you home, you’re probably done for the night.”

Wait, that’s not right, is it? Aaron can’t take Bim home, humans can’t get into Ego Inc. Not unless they’re contestants on his or Wilford’s shows. Did Aaron volunteer? Probably not. Bim can’t focus on anything. His feet drag as Aaron pulls him along. His eyes drift shut and won’t open again. He doesn’t quite pass out, but everything is hazy and indistinct as Aaron practically drags him…somewhere. Bim can’t think hard enough to guess where.

It’s about that moment when Wilford, from across the room, realizes that something is amiss. He watches some random guy – Aaron, was it? One of the people he spoke to earlier mentioned him – help Bim out of his seat and start half-carrying him towards the rooftop exit. Bim’s form is boneless in Aaron’s arms, his feet drag along, scuffing his shoes. Which is all Wilford needs to decide to act, because if Bim were in his right mind he’d never let his shoes get even a single mark on them. He strides over to the pair and intercepts Aaron just before he gets to the door.

“What’s going on here, now?” Wilford laughs, “Bimmy couldn’t handle his alcohol, hm?” He doubts that’s the truth, but he’s not about to make a scene. Yet.

“No, sir,” Aaron says, flashing an insincere, uncomfortable grin. “I’m helping him get to the bathroom before he pukes on himself or me.”

Wilford’s trigger finger twitches, just slightly. He’s known Dark too long to fall for such an obvious lie as the one this kid is spinning. Not to mention Wilford’s seen Bim drunk before, and this is _not_ Bim drunk. Bim is motionless, possibly unconscious, but Wilford doesn’t know for sure.

“No need for “sir,” kid,” Wilford drawls. His eyes narrow, though his grin stays in place. “My friends call me Wil, so you can call me Wilford.”

“Uh…” Aaron blinks, momentarily thrown off by Wilford’s phrasing. “Of course, Wilford. Well, we’ll be on our way. I’d love to chat when we get back, though!” He steps forward, but Wilford doesn’t budge.

“Maybe I ought to help him,” Wilford says, “He’s my friend and all.”

“Well, truth be told,” Aaron says, leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially, “We were actually gonna get out of here, if you get what I mean.” He grins, all charm. “Be a bro and let us head out, huh?”

“I doubt Bim’s boyfriend would be happy about that.”

“Oh, he’s taken? He didn’t tell me that.” He pauses, considering, but then shrugs – as much as he can with Bim leaning on his shoulder. “Well, I don’t mind if he doesn’t, and I already _know_ he doesn’t.”

“No, that doesn’t make sense, you see…” Wilford steps closer, leaning over Aaron. “Bim and I go way back, and I know him like the back of my hand. Bim’s a lot of things, but he’s no cheater. And he’s not one to get plastered at business events, either.”

“He must’ve misjudged his limit,” Aaron insists, “Happens to the best of us. He’ll sober up in an hour and we’ll have a great time. Now, if you excuse us–”

There’s the distinctive click of a gun being cocked, and Aaron looks down to see a revolver in Wilford’s hand, pointed at his stomach.

“What the–!”

“What’s the truth, Aaron?” Wilford asks, a mad glint in his eye. “You haven’t been very honest with me so far.”

“I-I’m not–”

“You have five seconds. Maybe two, I’m not picky.”

“Alright, fine!” Aaron’s charming mask falls and he scowls. “Fine, I drugged him, but obviously he’s not worth the trouble.” He pushes Bim towards Wilford, who catches him with one arm. Bim’s only response to being tossed to another person is a soft groan.

“Excellent,” Wilford replies, grinning. “It pays to tell the truth, doesn’t it, chap?” He holsters his gun and adjusts Bim with his now-free hand as he steps to the side. “Now get out of my sight.”

Aaron scurries out the door, and Wilford waits until the door closes before snapping his fingers. He hears a hitched breath, then a thud, and grins ever-wider. Shooting and stabbing are always the most fun, but Wilford has enough power in his pinky finger to kill a man in an instant, without fanfare. It’s so easy to stop a heart with a single motion – in this case, a snap of his fingers.

Bim groans again from Wilford’s shoulder. Wilford looks down at him, pink eyes meeting heavy-lidded brown ones.

“You’re alright, Bimmy,” he tells him gently, ruffling his hair. “How about we turn in early? No offense to your party planning, but this party kinda sucks.”

Bim quirks his lips, almost smiling but not quite strong enough to manage it. Wilford grins back, this time his classic, eye-crinkling happy smile, before snapping his fingers one more time to teleport them both to the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> Wilf is a real bro, I love that big sweet teddy bear man ;w; That big sweet teddy bear man who kills people and enjoys it owo''
> 
> Also, sorry if your name is Aaron XD I'm sure you're great! I actually have two uncles named Aaron (who are cool, dw), which is probably why it was the first name I thought of.


End file.
